Final Feliz
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ela não queria um final feliz... Mas talvez ele pudesse fazê-la mudar de idéia. x KAGUYA KIMIMARO/HYUUGA HINATA, presente para Sakura Souke x


_Naruto não me pertence... É do Kishimoto-sama... i.i_

_mas eu vou roubar eles pra mim... KUKUKUKUKU -risada maligna-_

_Presente para Sakura Souke n.n/_

_espero que goste, Sakura-chan 8D_

_Kimimaro x Hinata n.n_

**

* * *

**

**Final Feliz**

Seus passos curtos e rápidos ecoaram no chão daquele corredor iluminado lentamente pelo pôr-do-sol. Os cabelos medianos batiam levemente em suas costas, enquanto se movimentavam perante as ações da dona de cabelos azulados. Seus olhos pérolas se fixaram nas mesas por entre as estantes, assim que pôs seus pés na biblioteca.

Apertou o passo, sentando-se em uma mesa redonda, ajeitando-se timidamente. Pôs sua mochila escolar na frente de seu corpo e dela retirou um livro antigo e desgastado. Abriu em uma folha demarcada por uma rosa seca da cor negra. Sorriu ao tocar suas pétalas.

* * *

_- Fique com isto. – lhe disse, entregando-lhe a rosa, com seu tom sério._

_- Pra quê? – perguntou, tocando o caule da delicada flor._

_- Use como marca páginas para seus contos tristes._

_E se foi.

* * *

_

Pousou-a com cuidado sob a mesa e começou a ler incessantemente aquele livro, completamente intrigada nas palavras e perdendo-se em seus significados. Até que um corpo apareceu diante de si e a observou, friamente. Sabia quem era. Apenas não o esperava lá.

- Novamente lendo estes livros?

Não respondeu, apenas continuou sua leitura. O jovem, de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes, suspirou e sentou-se, de uma maneira vulgar, ao lado dela, sério. Seu peitoril definido acabou ficando à mostra, por culpa de sua blusa aberta.

- Devia fechar essa sua blusa... Ao menos na biblioteca, não acha?

A encarou novamente, irritado pelo comentário da menina. Fora assim da primeira vez, também.

* * *

_- Feche essa blusa. É um ato vulgar à biblioteca. – lhe disse, encarando-o com repúdio._

_- É uma biblioteca pública. Não tenho que estar bem arrumado para ler uma droga de livro. – respondeu, com a voz seca._

_Ela o ignorou e voltou a ler seu livro.

* * *

_

- Foi assim da primeira vez, também. Você sempre me dá sermões.

O que ele lhe dissera a fez rir, soltando-se um pouco. Assim como ele, que deu um sorriso discreto.

- É verdade. Acabei me esquecendo disso.

Ficou sério novamente, lhe perguntando, com um pouco de amargura na voz.

- Esqueceu-se disso? Esqueceu-se... De mim?

A menina o encarou, com seus olhos quase transparentes bordando a ternura.

- Posso esquecer-me das lembranças... Porém nunca de você.

A resposta o fez sentir-se aliviado, entretanto um sentimento de culpa brotou em si. Aquilo era, de certa maneira, demais para o jovem. Ela estava com ele, o amava... Porém... Não significava que tinha o direito de corresponder-lhe. Era delicada demais... Para alguém como ele.

Alguém que gostava de ler... No entanto preferia brigar. Sem esquecer que ela era da alta sociedade e uma pessoa muito fina... Contra alguém que, como era de se notar, não tinha a melhor das famílias.

Os pensamentos pareciam terem sido captados pela menina. Ela, sorrindo levemente, tocou sua bochecha.

- Não há com o que se preocupar. Eu estou com você agora... Não estou?

- Está... Mas isso não pode ser chamado de "encontro".

- Por que não? – a menina perguntou, sem entender.

Ele, levantando-se e aproximando seus rostos lhe falou:

- Porque não há encontros lidos.

E a beijou ternamente.

* * *

_- Eu não quero um final feliz. – ela murmurou, encarando aquelas orbes verdes._

_- Por que não...? – perguntou, esquecendo-se do nome dela._

_- Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Pela última vez eu irei lhe falar! – falou, estreitando os olhos._

_- Entendo. Mas... Por que não... Hinata?_

_- Porque... Ninguém sabe o que acontece depois._

_- Mentirosa. – falou, rispidamente – Eles vivem felizes para sempre. – e continuou, com uma voz seca – Se vai mentir para mim... Podia ter começado isso quando a conheci... Não agora que sei tudo sobre você. Então trate de me dizer o que é, realmente._

_- Porque... – sua face ficou extremamente ruborizada –...Você... Não combina com um._

_Ficou surpreso. Entretanto, ao invés de responder-lhe mal ou feri-la, como fazia com a maioria das meninas que tinham coragem de falar-lhe o que sentia, sorriu e a correspondeu através de um beijo.

* * *

_

- Você não queria um final feliz... – ele murmurou, sério, abrindo a porta da biblioteca para a menina, que saiu e agradeceu com um sorriso – Então... Por que está junto comigo?

- Porque... – novamente sua face ficou avermelhada – Você é o único que pode me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Então aceita finais felizes agora é?

- Ainda não! Vai demorar um looongo tempo até isso. – falou, sorrindo e caminhando ao lado dele.

- Tudo bem... Eu tenho tempo... – murmurou, completando depois, com um rubor leve no rosto – Ao menos para você.

- Acho que já mudou. – e riu ao vê-lo vermelho.

_Nem sempre é necessário um final feliz.

* * *

_

como puderam ver... as partes em itálico... são algumas partes das memórias de ambos. n.n

espero que a Sakura goste n.n

e que não tenha ficado meloso demais i.i

mas é que não estou acostumada com esse casal n.n

Embora eu gostei bastante da fic o/

não sei por que... mas gostei... o.o"

acho que é porque eu coloquei tudo de mim (e da minha cena favorita de Matantei Loki Ragnarok xD) nessa fic, pra deixar ela feliz

reviews?


End file.
